L'Antre des Serpents
by AliceTenebris
Summary: "Les serpents, puis l'amour. Insidieux tous les deux. Hypocrites. Venimeux. Dangereux. Violents. Sauvages. Les mêmes vertus. Ils font mal et puis s'en vont." (André Mathieu). Terra Serpentis était leur antre. Ils étaient enfermés dans ce Manoir. Pour combien de temps? Ils l'ignoraient. Ils ne savaient rien. Restait cette unique certitude: le silence allait finir par les tuer.


**L'Antre des Serpents**

.

Hello hello! Me voilà pour une nouvelle fic...

J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur mes Serpentards préférés!

Drago et sa jumelle Hypéria (de mon invention), les sœurs Greengrass, Adrian Pucey, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansyyyy.

**Résumé:** Perdue dans le nord des Cornouailles, à la fois prison et refuge des plus jeunes Mangemorts du Lord, Terra Serpentis est un lieu de perdition. La demeure des Huit Serpentards. Le Manoir de la Mort.

L'antre des Serpents.

Les huit plus jeunes Mangemorts du Lord sont réunis au Manoir, la guerre est loin d'être finie, et déchire autant le monde sorcier que le monde humain.

NDA: Dans une guerre, y'a les méchants et les gentils... Et bah là pour changer, on est chez les méchants ! Youpii !

.

**Disclaimer:** le monde d'HP et ses personnages appartiennent à JKR mon idole para la vida! Hypéria est à moi par contre (non mais!). Et l'histoire aussi ;)

.

**Ce qu'il faut savoir:** Voldy est en vie! Ouais! Rogue est mort par contre. Et Nagini est toujours vivant gnark.

.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve pour les reviews :*

AliceT

.

**Chapitre 1: Terra Serpentis**

.

_Come to me_

_Just in a dream._

_Come on and rescue me._

_Yes I know, I can be wrong,_

_Maybe I'm too headstrong._

_Our love is_

_Madness_

Muse, Madness

.

OoO

Une nuit glaciale.

Une lande perdue au milieu des Cornouailles.

Une forêt immense, sans fin, comme il en existait tant, en Angleterre.

Une terre de désolation.

Un espace vide de vie.

Un ensemble de roches, un amoncellement de pierres.

Un orage destructeur.

Une tempête agitant la mer, la précipitant contre la falaise bordant la forêt.

Et un manoir.

Titanesque, imposant.

Perché sur le roc.

Dominant les flots de toute sa hauteur.

_« Bienvenue à Terra Serpentis »_

L'une des demeures inombrables de la famille ô combien connue des Greengrass. L'antre des Serpents.

.

Si un visiteur, à la folie téméraire et stupide, avait osé passer le haut portail en fer ouvragé, il n'aurait trouvé que la mort.

En effet, les Greengrass n'étaient-ils pas réputés pour leurs pratiques aussi inquiétantes qu'illégales de la magie noire?

Il ne fallait donc mieux pas s'aventurer de l'autre côté de la grille redoutable.

Mais, au fond, qui n'aimait pas le danger?

OoO

Accoudée au rebord d'une des hautes fenêtres du château, les yeux perdus dans le vide, Pansy Parkinson semblait être, pour qui ne l'avait jamais vue, une fragile et innocente créature, rêvant à des jours meilleurs.

Mais lorsqu'on la connaissait mieux, on savait que ses grands yeux verts reflétaient l'état de son âme: noire, mutilée et agonisante.

On savait que ses longs cheveux sombres, sa peau diaphane et sa beauté n'étaient que le masque de sa jeunesse détruite, enrôlée dans un combat sans répit.

Un combat à mort, puisque c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait.

Ses mains aux doigts délicats étaient déjà entâchées du sang de ses victimes.

Car Pansy Parkinson n'était pas n'importe qui.

Elle était un Mangemort.

_Il pleut. Il pleut encore. Il pleut toujours._

_Cela fait peut-être trois siècles qu'il pleut ainsi._

_C'est l'impression que j'ai, du moins._

_J'ai perdu toute notion du temps._

_Je dois être folle; Blaise et Daphné ne se cachent pas pour le dire._

_De toute façon je m'en moque._

_Je suis folle? Très bien._

_Je le serai donc jusqu'au bout._

OoO

Blaise Zabini tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, avant de la jeter dans le cendrier en argent, et de la regarder se consumer.

« On va rester encore longtemps ici? »

C'était Astoria. Elle avait cette manie agaçante de dire tout haut ce que les gens pensaient tout bas.

Cette façon insupportable de leur rappeler que tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar, mais bien leur vie.

Cette fois encore, aucune des personnes présentes dans le salon ne prit la peine de lui répondre.

Qui pouvait au fond?

Daphné? La blonde Daphné, sa sœur, qui avait toujours réponse à tout?

Non. Personne, pas même elle.

Et le silence revint.

Sinueux, étouffant.

Ce silence qui finirait par les tuer.

OoO

En haut, dans une des chambres du manoir, Théodore Nott lisait.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ouvert un livre.

Ce soir-là, il en avait eu besoin.

Alors il s'était rendu dans l'immense bibliothèque déserte, et s'était emparé d'un ouvrage qui traitait des "quêtes du sang".

Ces combats des nobles familles sang-pur du XVe siècle, qui cherchaient à "purifier" leurs lignées.

Cela l'avait fait ricaner. Il s'était dit à lui même que malgré l'avancée de l'Homme et la prétendue modernité de la société, les enjeux étaient toujours les mêmes, au fond.

Et il était remonté à sa chambre, et s'était installé confortablement dans son lit, afin de dévorer l'ouvrage.

.

Un coup à sa porte lui fit lever les yeux.

« Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé, irrité qu'on interrompe sa lecture.

- Astoria, répondit une voix de l'autre côté. »

Le jeune homme soupira et l'invita à entrer.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, à peine éclairée par sa seule lampe de chevet, il distingua la frêle silouhette se diriger vers lui et s'asseoir sur son lit.

Toujours aussi jolie, son Astoria, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux bleus, si semblables aux siens.

Si fragile en apparence, et pourtant... Son sang était aussi bouillonnant que celui d'un hippogryffe, et elle pouvait être plus violente qu'un sombral.

« Cette maison m'a toujours foutu le cafard... Murmura-t-elle en frissonnant.

- Je sais chérie. Viens là » répondit-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Et il reprit sa lecture.

La jeune fille se blottit contre lui, et le regarda lire.

Elle adorait sa façon de plisser les yeux quand il tombait sur une phrase intriguante.

Elle adorait quand il dégageait son front de quelques mèches rebelles, d'un simple mouvement de la main.

Elle adorait être dans ses bras, contre son torse musclé de soldat aguerri.

Elle adorait être avec lui, parce qu'il était le seul qui pouvait la rassurer.

Le seul qui lui semblait sensé dans cette guerre folle et destructrice.

Le seul capable de lui rappeler qu'avant d'être une tueuse, elle était humaine.

Il était son roc, sa seule maison.

Et le silence les enveloppa.

Rassurant, salvateur.

OoO

.

En bas, dans le salon, l'atmosphère devenait irrespirable.

Il fallait qu'il sorte.

Drago Malefoy claqua la porte et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'immense escalier.

Il arriva dans un couloir sombre, et aperçut Pansy, qui se tenait contre une fenêtre. Elle avait l'air ailleurs; loin de la réalité morbide de leur vie de cauchemar.

Il poursuivit son chemin et entra dans sa chambre.

Il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

Une jeune fille, assise face à un miroir, se brossait les cheveux

Son double féminin.

Son alter ego.

Sa sœur.

Sa jumelle.

.

« Hypéria », l'interpella-t-il d'une voix grave et ferme.

Elle reposa sa brosse, et se leva lentement avant de se retourner vers lui pour lui faire face, plongeant ses yeux gris acier dans les siens, identiques.

« Je t'attendais... Dit-elle simplement.

- Tu as embrassé Pucey, tout a l'heure. » Attaqua-t-il de but en blanc.

Son ton était dur, autoritaire, mais elle soutint son regard.

« Tu ne te prives pas pour peloter Pansy, Daphné et même Astoria! Devant moi ou pas... Remarqua-t-elle en haussant ses jolies épaules.

- Tu es une femme, et tu...

- Je quoi? L'interrompit-elle violemment. Je quoi, Drago? Je ne te dois rien, je suis ta sœur, pas ta fille ou ta chose... Je fais ce que je veux. »

.

Elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Elle avait l'air d'une petite gamine boudeuse, ce qui fit sourire son frère.

.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça...

- Quoi, me mesurer à moi? Demanda-t-elle, insolente.

- Non, croiser tes bras comme ça... Tu écrases ta poitrine, fit-il d'un air goguenard.

- Espèce de sale petit... ».

.

Elle fulminait, la jolie Malefoy.

Drago était fier de lui. Et ça le mettait hors d'elle.

Elle lui tourna le dos.

Ils étais si semblables...

Arrogants, froids, distants, cyniques, narquois, moqueurs, calculateurs, manipulateurs, séducteurs, charmeurs, violents, dangereux.

Et beaux. Divinement beaux.

.

Une arme de destruction massive à eux deux.

S'affrontant, se déchirant sans cesse.

_Se détruire, s'insulter..._

_Pour mieux retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

_Elle est mon double, mon deuxième moi._

_La seule capable de m'égaler._

_La seule qui ait réellement de l'importance._

_Mais je suis plus fort qu'elle._

_À ce jeu, je suis meilleur._

_Et si elle n'y prend garde, ma sœur finira par se briser les ailes._

.

Cette nuit-là, Hypéria la passa dans le lit de son frère.

Comme avant, quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.

Comme à cette époque où ils n'avaient pas encore l'âge de séduire et de vivre des amours éphémères avec des conquêtes d'une nuit.

Comme en ce temps où il subsistait chez eux une forme d'innocence, qui semblait les avoir déserté depuis.

OoO

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre!**

**Luvv**

**AliceT**


End file.
